you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuno Izumi
is a 15 year old girl who is the childhood friend of Hida Ran and Motomiya Maki. She loves maths and science, to the point that she spends her time reading math books and watching science documentaries. She would help out Ran with her school work when she have trouble with them. She represents intelegence. Her alter ego is . Her powers are related to lightning. History Helping Ran with Yumi and Sora When Ran was invited to work with Yumi and Sora, she helped them with their project by showing her family's job and the pets. She asked the Cures to take care of Ran at school At that time, she believe that Ran can make more friends, other than herself and Maki. Becoming Cure Bolt When Izumi was getting home from school, she met Bearun, which she have no idea that she is a living, until she sees her breathing endlessly with exhaustion. She took Bearun home and took care of her. She gave Bearun plenty of food and drink, she even gave her a bath to clean herself. Bearun introduced herself to Maki. The next day, Izumi met Ran, Shirun and Bearun sees each other, bursting with joy. The two mascots and Ran explained to Maki about Pretty Cures, which she understood right away. Suddenly when Negative appeared infront of the girls, Bearun told the girls about Negative. Ran told Izumi to hide while she transformed. Cure Firey had a hard time fighting off against Negative. As Izumi watched, Cure Snowy and Cure Glide arrived to aid Firey. However, Negative was too strong that the Cures couldn't handle him. Izumi pleaded Bearun to make her a Pretty Cure so that she can help her troubled friends. Izumi's feelings for her friends reached Bearun and she gave her the transformation card. Maki transformed into Cure Bolt and went off to aid her friends. She fought Negative one-on-one, doing as her partner said, she gathered her powers and ceated Bolt Wave Card, she used it against Negative, but he withstood it. He laughed and enjoyed the fight and will return for more. Izumi wished to get along well with her new friends and partner, but she's still wondering about Maki, can she tell her about the Pretty Cures, Ran was also wondering the same thing. Appearance Izumi has long yellow twin tails and eyes. In winter, she wears yellow shirt with orange lines and a white collar. Her skirt color matches with her shirt, with orange buttons and lines, high knee white socks and brown shoes. In summer, she wears a short sleeves yellow dress with orange sleeves, the tip of her dress is orange, white belt and brown sandals with shorter white socks. In school, she wears the standard uniform for girls. As Cure Bolt, her twin tails become drastically longer and turned gold, they are tied by orange ribbons with lightning bolts decorated. Her outfit is yellow, with dark yellow linings, her sleeves are fluffy and white, her skirt has a white frilly trim and she wears yellow pants, her arm protectors are yellow with white ribbons at the wrist. Her boots are very long, going past her knees, they have yellow lightning bolts at the top of each boots. On the left of her hip hangs her Cure Cards and on the right hangs her PrePhone. Personality Izumi is a quite girl who doesn't like to talk much, aside from her childhood friends, Ran and Izumi. She loves to spend her time teaching them problems they didn't get in class, she loves going to the library and read books when she's free, ore to go out with her friends. Sometimes, she is adult-like and would stop Ran and Izumi from arguing each other over something small. Her hobby is planing trees, adding more beauty to the environment. Relationships *'Bearun': Her mascot partner. Maki rescued her from hunger and thirst on the street. She took her in and take care of her. They respect each other and are much alike. *'Hida Ran': One of her childhood friends, she helps Ran with homework and whenever she's free, she'd ask Ran and Izumi to go to the library with her. *'Motomiya Maki': One of her childhood friends. Pretty Cure "The Intelligent Lightning! Cure Bolt!" 知能ライトニング!キュアボルト Chinō'' Raitoningu! Kyua Boruto!'' is Izumi's alter ego. She represents intelligence. Transformation Bearun turns herself in the PrePhone and Maki insert her Cure Bolt Card and shouts "Pretty Cure Morphing Time!". The card glows, Maki is floating, her clothes appear, then her skirt. Lightning sparks on to her arms and legs, forming her arm protectors and boots. Her hair becomes longer, and turns golden and is tied with orange ribbons, decorated with lightning bolts. Finally she poses and recites her introduction speech. Attacks *'Bolt Wave' - Her first finisher, Cure Bolt transfer her powers into the Bolt Wave Card and shots out a thousand volts to her enemy, purifying it. *'Thunder Wave' - Her second finisher, Cure Bolt transfer her powers into the Thunder Wave Card and send out a thunder waves to her enemy, purifying it. Items *'Cure Bolt Card' - The card Maki received from Bearun so that she can help her friends from touble. *'Bolt Wave Card' - It is the card that Cure Bolt uses to perform her finisher. *'Lightning Arrow Card' - The card Izumi obtained from one of Joy Kingdom's legendary weapons. *'Health Card' - The card Izumi received when she tried to save a puppy from its illness *'Thunder Wave' - The card Izumi received when Negative's Kanashii tried to hurt one of her classmates. Etymology : Her name can sometimes be mistakenly read as Ryōno, it quite popular for surname in Japan. : Izumi means "Fountain". Trivia * Like Cure Peace, Cure Bolt can control the powers of lightning. * She is the second yellow-themed Cure who is the fourth member of her team, the first was Shirabe Ako. Gallery Izumi's winter clothes.png|Izumi's winter clothes Izumi's summer clothes.png|Izumi's summer clothes Izumi's winter school uniform.png|Izumi's winter school uniform Izumi's summer school uniform.png|Izumi's summer school uniform Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:TamaCures Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Cures Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! characters